Victor and Marnie's Exhibition match
by HeiKitsune
Summary: To celebrate Victor's rise to champion, him and Marine have a quick exhibition match for the crowd. However, Marnie has a shady trick to throw Victor off his game. Though all it does is make them both late, and her trying to hide her limp. Tags: NSFW, rough sex, vanilla


**Victor and Marnie's Exhibition match**

**Summary: To celebrate Victor's rise to champion, him and Marine have a quick exhibition match for the crowd. However, Marnie has a shady trick to throw Victor off his game. Though all it does is make them both late, and her trying to hide her limp. **

**Tags: NSFW, rough sex, vanilla**

* * *

Victor and Marnie's Exhibition match

"LADIES! AND! GENTLMEN!"

The exuberant, energetic announcer screamed at his mic at the roaring crowd of the Galar stadium.

"ARE YOU READY FOR A POKEMON BATTLE!?"

The crowd of millions bellowed as they all screamed in agreement. The stadium is filled to the brim with fans all over Galar. And those who couldn't get tickets are watching at home screaming just as loudly in excitement.

"I SAID! ARE! YOU! READY!?"

The whole stadium shock as the public grew even louder with their cheers of excitement. The feet stomping, hands clapping. Voices going hoarse from their screaming.

"AAALLLLRRRIIIGGGHHHTTTT!" The announcer shrieked as he continued. "And it's not just any battle folks! Its our first ever exhibition match between our new champion, the knight of Galar! Number 6! 6! 6! VICTOR!"

In the massive screen in the center if the stadium, the image of a seventeen-year-old young man, his black hair a wild yet stylish mess, his skin slightly dark from his life in the countryside, and his toothy smirk, is challenging and untamed like a wild Mightyena.

"And our brand-new dark type gym leader, she's small but fierce, cute but cold-hearted, number 9! 6! 0! MARNIE!"

A young girl, her rebellious black hair in small pigtails, appeared on screen next to the champion. Her clam aqua eyes show not a single sign of hesitation or fear.

"Now let's get ready to ROCK as we welcome our trainers onto the green!"

The crowd hooted, stomped their feet and screamed as loudly as they could as no one came out.

"…uh…" The announcer started to sweat over his mic as two minutes passed and no one came out onto the field.

"M-maybe they got lost on the way!" The man chuckled before leaning down to snapped at the sound tester next to him in the booth.

"Where the devil are they!?"

The sound tester just shrugged.

-OOO-

"Anh!" Marnie let out a cute, playful gasp as her back slammed into the locker. Rattling the locks while her feet dangled almost a foot off the ground as Victor held her up by her hands over her head. The young man's face a lustful sneer as he suddenly kisses and nipped at her neck. Getting the dark type trainer to curl her toes and cry in delight.

"Bloody 'ell love." The champion snarled as his teeth lightly bit into her flesh. "If these clothes are a new way of trying to sike me out before a match, heh, it's work 'in."

The gym leader might well have been wearing nothing in her small two-piece black and purple wear. The top is drastically small and so thin that Victor can see the outline of piercing on her nipples. Her round pert but was so snug in her pants that he could see each cheek bounce and sway in her every movement.

And it didn't help that she was reserve strip teasing the young man as they were forced to share a changing room since a recent trainer's Pokemon ruined the girl's. Every time he glanced at her putting in her clothes behind him, her hips would be wiggling into her tight shorts until he saw them snap against her skin making her ass jiggle and shake.

Her breast, with nipples pierced with sliver bars, bounced in her top as she adjusted. Her full lips parted in a groan as form the snug fit of her clothes. When she licked her teeth, the ball piercing in her tongue flickering in the lights if the gym, Victor snapped.

Marnie, however, responded with her leg crossing around Victor's hips and locking them around him. Rattling the lockers even harder as his groin slammed into her own so hard that, if it wasn't for his pants stopping his hearty erection, his cock would plow through her pants into her wet cunt.

With a ravenous growl, Marnie look up at him and snarled, "I am try' in to get ya to bugger me bow-legged ya daft git."

She leaned up, bit Victor's lower lip, and dragged him down for a searing kiss. Victor smiled into her kiss and pushed it deeper as his other hand started pulling at her pants.

"Christ I just want to rip this blasted thing off you." The champion barked between heavy kisses and possessive bites of Marnie's neck that will leave marks that would take days to vanish.

"Fucking do it then you bastard." Marnie hissed as her pants slipped off her enough to show her glistening pink cunt. Her clit out and throbbing as her lips twitching with excitement.

"Heh. Maybe when we don't have match love." Victor smirked as he kissed and nipped at Marnie's ear. Wiggling out his pants and getting his cock to pop free. The mighty member slapped up against her fold as the impressive length.

However, Victor's comment angered the tiny trainer a little as she scoffed and bit his ear.

"What?" Marnie snapped as she dug her heels into the champion's lower back. "You got a problem with the whole world knowing you own this cunt?"

"No." The young man grunted as he adjusted himself. Taking off one of his hands to left Marnie's leg above her head. "But common decency is still a thing. I'll tear these off you after the match."

"Heh." Marnie smirked as his words seemed to please her as her love bites got a little less violent. "What do ya know about decency mate? Ya fuck yer own bloody Pokemon-ack!?"

Hooking a finger, the ring of her collar, Victor yanked her face closer to his. Making her choke a little as she stared up at his rough fanged snarl. Although there is a light blush on his face as he is reminded of that fact.

"Quite you." Victor grumbled before violently kissing the smaller girl and shoving his entire cock up her pussy. Getting her to shriek and moan in his lips as she felt his bulky cock head slam into her womb. The young man's thick member gave the smaller girl a small bulge in her stomach form her tight cunt being fully stuffed with his cock.

Marnie melted and swooned into Victor as he aggressively threw his hips into her. Crashing her back into the wall of lockers and making them shake and rattle. As the sultry young girl wrapped her arms around the larger trainer's neck and dug her nails into the young man. Her toes curling in time of her gasps and moans that ripped from her lips. Her roars of arousal that would have shaken the whole stadium if not for her lover's lips on hers.

Victor, while used to plowing the spunky girl from Spikemuth, will never get used to the wonderful feeling of her cunt gripping his cock so tenderly. Even though he was thrusting hard enough to make a machamp blush with envy, Marnie's pussy happily took the blunt brutal pace. Her pert, small breast bouncing from her top as she was thrown about like a ragdoll. Showing off the sliver bars pierced in her swollen harden nipples as the bounced about.

"Fuck!" Marnie forced her lips off Victor's so she could curse out her orgasm that tore through. Racking her nails down the champion's back as her sex spasming through her orgasm. Choking the champion's beefy cock to it's limit as Victor grunted and let loose a heavy, and thick load of his jizz.

Pure white, gelatinous sperm dripped out of Marine's pussy as the young jerked his hips inside her lover. As usual, his load is like a hydro pump to the gut, as it seemed like an endless stream of his seed pushed out his cock. And yet after making her stomach grew a small amount, a little lump on her tone flat belly, his cock is still rock hard and ready. All those sex marathons when his Pokemon go into heat seemed to have increased Victor's stamina much to his lover's joy.

Victor turned around and pinned Marnie on her shoulders and continued to jackhammer into her. Plowing his cock down into her like a mad man, the sounds of their animalistic mating could be heard past the thick walls of the changing room. Luckily no one is outside the doors and hallway, but Marnie's joyful, and siren-like shrieks of lust shook the room. And Victor's growls rumbled through his lover as she begged for more.

"More ya bloody bastard! Slam that knob in me cunt harder!" Marine cursed and song before she brought Victor in for a hearty kiss. Making Victor double his efforts into giving Marnie just what she wanted as he tried to fuck her hard enough that wouldn't be able to walk straight onto the field.

The loud thump of the ground shaking a little drowned out the slapping of their bodies as Victor jackhammered down into the dark type gym leader. Even the benches next to them quivered a little form the near back-breaking pace. Marnie may not make it the field form the rush of lust running through her form Victor's dick plowing into her and through her next orgasm.

"Fffuuuccckkk~~!" The young woman shirked as she came again. Her eyes rolling back and tongue falling limp out her mouth as Victor kept pounding away at her. Her toes curling inwards as her nails actually tore into Victor's clothes. Her pussy gushing out a spray of her lust all over her and the champion as he kept rutting inside her as he started to reach his peak as well.

"Shite!" Victor gave a victory curse as his cock fired another generous load of cum into Marnie's eager pussy. The curt young lady leaning up to bite down hard on the young man's neck as she came with him. Both their bodies shaking and convulsing as Victor's cock pumped and twitched. Depositing a such a healthy amount of jizz into the smaller trainer that some of it oozed out from the sides of her stuffed pussy.

They both laid in each other's embrace. Marnie coming down from her ten minutes in pure heaven, but she kept her arms and legs tightly wrapped around the young man. Locking in him and gentle hug, even though he had just pounded her cunt with the gentleness of a raging Tyranitar.

"Haa…We...mm…Still have a match to get to." Victor panted even though Marnie nuzzled the crook of his neck. And his cock is as healthy as ever inside the young woman's cum filled pussy.

With a hard yank of Victor's hair, Marnie pulled him into a lip-biting kiss. "Ya not leaving until ya tanned me arse bleeding red with ya pecker."

"They can wait a few more minutes." Victor smirked as he picked Marnie up and started bouncing her on his cock once more.

-3 HOURS LATER –

"And who would have guessed it was my sister! That made the family reunion a lot more-huh?" The announcer paused in regaling the tail of his life in a desperate attempt to keep the crowd in their seats as he saw Victor walked on to the field.

The crowd stood up and cheered when they finally saw the champion and Marine walk on to the field. They were so excited no one noticed the slight limp Marnie was walking with nor the white liquid rolling down her leg. Or that Victor's uniform has a few tears in the back of his shirt.

"Sorry for the wait folks. Marnie was telling me all about how she was going to kick my arse to Kalso." Victor smirked as he took out his Pokeball

"Did I say that?" Marine playfully tilted her head. Her face is cool and calm as she joked, "My mistake. I meant Kanto."

"I'd like to see you try!" Victor laughed as spun his pokeball on his finger before through it out. "Let's rock this place, Angel!"

The champion threw out his poke and his most trusted partner, his fire Pokemon that has been on his journey since day one, his Cinderace Angel, took to the filed.

"Mmmm." Glaring at him and stopping her foot in anger.

"Uh…W-What's wrong girl?" Victor asked in worry as to what would cause his Pokemon to growl at him so harshly.

Until he remembered what he was doing for the past three hours. Or specifically who he was doing.

'Oh bugger…' Victor started to sweat as Angel narrowed her eyes dangerously and started to growl.

"Um look, love. I know I promised you some…training later to but-SHITE!"

Victor ducked just in time to avoid a fireball being kicked to his face.

"CIN!"

The skill at which Victor ducked and dodged his jealous fire Pokémon's kicks was a sight to behold.

Though the match didn't start for another thirty minutes.

* * *

Marnie

Age: 15

Current status: Dark-type gym leader

Height: 4'8 142.24 CM

Bio: She took the gym challenge to bust the reputation of her hometown, home to the dark gym, Spikemuth. However, she lost to Victor, and instead took up the mantel form her brother Piers.

One of Victor's most vocal lovers, Marnie is rough in the sheets. Cursing, biting and scratching at Victor at every turn. She was starting to create her own dictionary on sexual curse words. Unlike Sonia she isn't all that shy about her relationship with the champion. Even going as far as trying to get a tattoo saying, 'Victor's personal cum-hole' over her crotch. Much to the young man's embarrassment.

Victor was lucky enough to talk her down to a choker instead. Though now he has to find a place where he can find a leash and handcuffs.

She is very possessive as well. Clinging to him proudly in public and glaring at women, and sometimes Victor's own Pokemon. If she feels he's not giving her much attention.

However, that doesn't mean she isn't shy. She has no defense against pure romance. When Victor had given her roses, the poor girl fainted standing up.

Hop

Age: 17

Current status: Sonia's assistant

Height: 5'11 180.34 CM

Bio: Victor's best friend that's gotten him out of a lot of fights as well as gotten him in a lot of them too. While doing his gym challenge, his many loses to Victor and Bede broke him down for a while, but after battling Eternatus both him and his best friend have found their calling as defenders of Galar and hunter of its secrets.

While Hop can never beat Victor in battle, he has a good eye for people and their feelings. It wasn't hard for him to see all the girls, and even Pokemon, fall for his best mate. However, maybe out of spite for losing all those battles, he never told Victor of his growing harem until it was too late.

Currently, he seems to be dating a girl form further south of Galar. Someone named Gloria, but he hasn't introduced her to his friends and family yet.


End file.
